Rex The Killer
So since everyone is focusing on Jeff the Killer why doesn't anyone take notice to someone else. No one knows or cares about me and no one knows my story so if you are interested at all continue reading. One dark night a blood thirsty Jeff was searching for his next victim and he came upon a house, Jeff broke in and found a young girl around the age of 19 and decided on something else rather than kill her. Jeff slowly unzipped her pants and pulled down her thong and then pulled down some shorts he had taken from his last victim and his underwear. I will not describe what happend from there but I will say that 9 months later I was born, at night my dad Jeff would come and visit me and by the time I was 6 dad taught me how to use a knife to kill someone. I was not supposed to tell my mom about dad because if she knew dad could be tracked down and killed. Several years had come and past but by the time I was 16 dad would take me out to kill people and let me say that we had some good times, we actually almost came close to killing the president but we almost got caught. At the age of 17 dad told me if I wanted to come with him that I had to pass a test which was killing my mom. At 3 AM on a Sunday night I went and I killed my mom in her sleep and burned down the house to destory evidence and proceeded to jump in dad's newly stolen pickup truck to go to Miami, Florida. for the next 4 years we killed 548 people as it was hard to kill a bunch of people in a month. We traveled around the entire United States until we decided it was time to move on. At the age of 21 we snuck on a airplane to Europe and skydived into London with some parachutes we found on the plane. In England I met a girl who was 18 and we fell in love and she managed to help me and dad. One night while me, dad, and my girlfriend were running the police shot my girlfriend and killed her and in result managed to scar me for life. I gave my knife back to dad and I lived a normal life to the point where I got married and had 2 lovely children. Around the time I was 37 me and my wife awoke to the screams of our children, we ran to their room and we found them dead with dad right next to him. In the moment my dad lunged at my wife then killed her, in my rage I grabbed my pocket knife out of my pj's and killed him and from there forward I killed even more people. If you are reading this I have your IP in my possesion and you will be seeing me soon. http://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rex_te_Killer.png Category:Terrible fanfic